Réflexion
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Gon réfléchit à propos de ses buts... Je mérite pas un trophée avec un résumé du genre ? Non ? ;


Titre : Réflexion  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Hunter X Hunter  
  
Genre : POV Gon, Gon + Hisoka  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m' appartiennent pas... *commence à trouver que ça devient répétitif*  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.fr  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quand nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, j'ai tremblé. De peur, je pensais. Mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'étais pas que de ça... d'admiration devant sa puissance à peine voilée, d'excitation aussi. J'aurais voulu avoir la force de pouvoir le combattre à armes égales, cependant j'en étais loin. Je ne connaissais même pas encore l'existence du Nen et ignorais ce qu'un Hunter était réellement. Un poussin à travers un monde de loups qui attend et attend que tu fasses un pas trop loin de la protection de ceux qui te couvent pour te manger, t'éliminer.  
  
J'ai eu la chance d'être protégé sans m'en rendre compte. D'abord par l'amour maternel que me portait - et me porte toujours - Mito. Ensuite, les amis que je me fis au début de mon voyage, Kurapika et Leolio. Puis, Kirua. Son désir de rester à mes côtés n'était pas né que par pure amitié. Il était plutôt né de l'intérêt qu'il me portait. Mais je ne partageais pas ses sentiments. Il est disparu depuis que je lui ai refusé cet amour dont il rêvait tant, depuis tant de temps. Sans compter les animaux de la forêt... Une autre personne me protégeait. Pourtant, pour celle-là, je mis encore plus de temps à le réaliser. Je pensais la haïr, vouloir la détruire pour l'empêcher de continuer ses méfaits. Le destin en a voulu autrement. Personne ne sait comment tourne la roulette de vie.  
  
Malgré mes dix-huit ans et mon rêve autant présent qu'au premier jour, je n'ai toujours pas rencontré Jin. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce j'atteigne mon but. Après tout, je suis un Hunter; il est ma proie. J'ignore totalement pourquoi cette envie de le rencontrer a toujours été si forte alors que je ne me préoccupe pas une seule seconde de la condition de ma mère. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait et si elle est encore de ce monde, mais ça ne me fait rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en savoir plus sur elle que ce que je sais déjà. À savoir, le néant total. Pour mon père, si je n'avais pas fait connaissance Kaito, je n'aurais jamais cherché à le connaître...  
  
Je ne regrette pas d'être parti il y a déjà six ans à sa recherche. Cela m'a permit de rencontrer tous mes amis d'aujourd'hui. Entres autres, Leolio, devenu médecin, et qui accomplit à moitié son rêve aujourd'hui. Il travaille d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir le remplir complètement. Kirua, maintenant disparu. Il est sans doute reparti chez lui, dans la demeure des Zoldick. Même si j'aimerais le revoir, je sens qu'il vaudrait mieux que je n'en fasse rien.  
  
Kurapika qui cherche à venger son clan de la Brigade Fantôme. Chose qu'il a partiellement réussie. Uvoguiné est mort. Pakunoda, par fidélité au chef, aussi. La fille à lunettre, Shizuku, et Nobunaga, ce samouraï obéissant à Kuroro et à ses principes, sont dans le même état. La tête de l'Araignée est revenue et cherche à trouver de nouveaux membres pour intégrer la brigade. Boronorof a été capturé et remis à la justice, tout comme Sharnak et Machi. Cette dernière est arrivée à s'échappée, contrairement aux deux hommes. Feitan, Franklin Kuroro, Korutopi et Phinks, Machi forme ce qui reste des Fantômes. Et Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka. Ce joker. Cet homme marginal si complexe. Ni entièrement noir, ni entière blanc. Il était plutôt rouge que gris. Rouge parce que ses mains sont tachées, couverte de sang de ses victimes. Il aime tuer. Pour lui, c'est quelque chose de nécessaire. De naturel, même. Comme respirer et sourire pour nous. C'est une de seules choses qui lui offre un ticket pour l'extase. Hisoka, aussi cruel peut-il sembler, détruit ce qu'il juge de mauvais. Agissant au titre d'indic pour Kurapika, ça en disant déjà beaucoup sur lui. Hisoka est un homme à part, qu'il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre ni même d'approcher de crainte d'être blessé, dans tous les sens du termes. Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka. L'homme que j'aime. Ça ne servirait à rien de nier. Je l'aime de toute mon âme. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ma vie, je ferai mon possible pour lui éviter d'être capturé par la loi ou d'être tué. J'irais jusqu'à offrir ma vie en échange. Après tout, je lui dois bien... Combien de fois m'a-t-il sauvé la vie ? Des dizaines de dizaines de fois... Il a toujours à me pousser à continuer à avancer. Pour devenir plus fort. Pour m'empêcher d'abandonner mes rêves. Pour m'obsédér.  
  
Et il a réussit. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, je pense toujours à lui. Je veux le revoir. Je veux enfin le vaincre en combat d'égal à égal. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir la force nécessaire pour ça, mais je veux me battre contre lui. C'est un pari que je me suis lancé. Si j'arrive à le battre, je lui dirai ce que je ressens pour, dans le cas contraire, je me tairai jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Auquel cas il ne ferait que m'obséder encore plus, si cela est possible !  
  
J'ai confiance en la vie et en le destin. Si nous devons être réunis à jamais, pour un moment ou ne jamais l'être, c'est ainsi que cela devait être. J'essaierai malgré tout d'être à ses côtés. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais bien qu'espérer de changer Hisoka est impossible mais pourquoi voudrais-je le changer ? D'ailleurs, c'est une chose qui me plaît tant de lui. Personne ne peut le contrôler. C'est un indomptable. Pour lui, je ne suis sans doute qu'un jouet.  
  
Tant pis. Qu'il joue avec moi. Je suis prêt à être brisé et à souffrir pour pouvoir atteindre la possibilité d'être avec lui. De le goûter au moins une unique fois. Je le désire. J'ai besoin d'Hisoka à mes côtés. De ses bras pour me prendre autant de fois qu'il le voudra. De ses mains ensanglantées sur mon corps. De ses lèvres posées sur les miennes. De ses yeux perdus dans les miens.  
  
Ceux qui jugent que je suis fou de vouloir me risquer à une telle relation peuvent continuer à le penser. De toutes manières, je ne pourrais pas changer leurs visions des choses même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Leolio sera sans doute surpris au début et tentera de me dissuader, mais il finira par comprendre. Je me doute bien que Kirua ne l'acceptera pas en l'apprenant. Que je couperai tous les ponts avec lui à cause de ça. Que Kurapika sera dégoûté que je veule être pris encore et encore par un homme qui aime tant la meurtre et la mort elle-même... Eh ben, tant pis, j'en prends mon parti.  
  
J'aime Hisoka et c'est tout...  
  
Owari  
  
Mine de rien, ces deux pages m'ont prise plus d'une heure à être écrite... Je tenais à écrire sur ce pairing que j'aime bien, mais seulement en imaginant Gon plus vieux ^____-; 


End file.
